lord_of_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Azik Eggers
A former lecturer at Klein's alma mater. A mysterious man with amnesia and unknown supernatural abilities. He is currently on a journey to recover his memories. Klein originally believed him to be a mid-sequence Beyonder, possibly a (former?) member of the Life School of Thought, following the Monster path. It has since then been revealed that Azik follows the Death path. Multiple people believe him to be a part of the Tarot Club, due to the multiple times he helped Klein. Appearance Bronze skin, average height and build, black hair, brown eyes, and gentle facial features. Being in his presence brought on an indescribable feeling, as though you could see in the man's eyes that he had been through the vicissitudes of life. Under his right ear was a tiny mole that one wouldn't notice unless closely examined. Personality Azik Eggers has an easygoing personality and is in general a very kind and gentle person. He has never refused to help Klein when asked. However, it has been stated by Katerina Pelle that before he lost his memories, as the Archon of Death, he was an extremely cold and ruthless person. Background Azik Eggers is a high-level Beyonder of the Death path. He was a Sequence 2 Angel over 1300 years ago during the 苍白之灾 (Pale Disaster?). He is the son of the God of Death, Salinger, and used to be the emperor of the Balam Empire. At the last moment before dying, his father, God of Death, pulled Azik's soul out of his body and divided it into two half. The first half was fused with the Unique Characteristics of the Death pathway and became the main subject of the "Artificial God of Death" plans, which was started and operated by Numinous Episcopate. The second half of Azik's soul was fused with a golden, bird-shaped ornament and returned to Azik's body. Due to the fact that Azik's soul isn't complete, he has repeatedly lost his memories every couple of decades. When two parts of Azik soul have fused together again, God of Death Salinger will revive from Azik's body.Vol 4, Ch. 184-185 During every cycle of memory loss, Azik would slowly rediscover his memories. However, during past cycles, he was never fast enough to discover the source of his amnesia, and subsequently a solution. Story 'Volume 1, Clown' Azik Eggers was first mentioned when Klein Moretti examined the journal belonging to the original owner of his current body. Azik argued with Professor Cohen about the inevitability of the Age of Steam. He was of the opinion that it was a coincidence, and if not for Emperor Roselle, the Northern Continent would still be swinging swords like the Southern Continent. A few days later, when Klein went to Tingen University to cancel his interview, Azik and Professor Cohen were present to attend an academic conference. After discussing the deaths of Welch and Naya, Azik mentioned that the name Antigonus rings a bell, yet he cannot remember why. After Professor Cohen denied having any impression of it, Azik concluded that perhaps he remembered wrong. Before leaving for the academic conference, they agreed to write to Klein if they discovered anything related to the Antigonus family and the Fourth Epoch. Two months later, when Klein returned to Khoy University to read the book ‘Research of the Hornacis Main Peak’s Relics’, Azik was responsible for supervising him. Mr. Azik pointed out the disharmony in Klein's fateVol 1, Ch. 98 after claiming to have dabbled in divination during his time in Backlund University. He asked is Klein encountered any strange coincidences in the past two months, to which Klein admitted three. Azik quoted Emperor Roselle in saying that ‘Thrice is when one should consider what internal factors are influencing those coincidences’. His observations led Klein to the discovery that there was a mastermind behind the events in Tingen City. Aziz later admitted that he possesses supernatural powerVol. 1, Ch. 112. 'Volume 2, Faceless' 'Volume 3, Traveller' 'Volume 4, Immortal' Following clues to regain his memory,Azik, together with Klein, went to an island in the Mad Sea. There, they found the Numinous Episcopate's Artificial Death's research base. Azik, seeing the Artificial Death God, where was stored half of the Death God's soul, remembered all of his past lives and the fact that his father was a God killed by the Night Goddess. Faced with the choices of merging with the other half of his father's soul and thus reviving him, or continuing the endless circle of dying and reviving, he choses the latter. Relationships Azik Eggers has been married and had children, possibly many times, however, due to his memory loss, he does not remember them. And due to his longevity, it is likely that they are already dead. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Beyonder